Pokemon Betrayals (Backfire)
by Cythro
Summary: This like other betrayal Fanfics, is a story where Ash is betrayed and in the story it shows how he was betrayed and how he gets back against the traitors. Please don't hate on me or the story this is my first Fanfic
1. Chapter 1:The Betrayal Part:1

**Chapter 1: Betrayal (Part 1)**

**Authors Note: Hello to everyone that is reading this, regardless if you are planning to finish reading this till the end, thank you for reading. This will be my first FanFic so please don't kill me in the comments and also give feedback on what you think of my story and if you see things that I can improve on, also I will be putting Author's notes throughout the story, so once again thanks for reading and please enjoy.**

Information:

Delila (Ash's Mother): 47

Emma (Ash's Sister): 5

Ash: 15

Serena: 15

Clemont: 16

Bonnie: 8

Misty: 17

Brock: 18

Max: 8

May: 15

Dawn: 14

Iris: 13

Cilan: 14

Drew: 15

Gary: 15

Paul: 14

Trip: 15

Alain: 17

Sawyer: 14

Barry: 14

It was nearly noon where currently Ash Ketchum after losing in the finals of the Kalos League is on the road to Pallet town with his Kalos traveling companions Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. On the road Clemont seemed to have a troubled look on his face, this did not go overlooked by Ash.

**AN: Ash isn't as dense as he is in the anime, he is also more observant and smarter than in the anime, like he knows and remembers type matchups like he didn't fight Brock's Onix with Pikachu or at least not with Electric and Normal type moves.**

Ash noticed the look on Clemont's face and asked "What's wrong Clemont you don't look so good." This caught the attention of Serena and Bonnie and turned their attention to Clemont.

Clemont getting caught off guard with the question answered "N-Nothing's wrong Ash, nothing at all." heh heh. He laughed warily

Ash then said "OK sure" then he thought to himself, has that time finally arrived, nah couldn't be

**-Flashback-**

Before Ash and friends left Kalos they were sleeping in their tents, when Ash had a dream where he was surrounded by white everywhere, then suddenly he felt his gut pull and suddenly he was in a giant room with 62 giant chairs **(or like whatever pokemon sit on)**. In the biggest chair was Arceus and in the chairs around him was all the Legendary and Mythical Pokemon whether they have a pre-evolution or not they are there. **(If I got the wrong number of Legendary and Mythical Pokemon please inform me) **Arceus started speaking it's voice echoing around the room ( it is it since most legendaries don't have genders) "Chosen one, today I have summoned you in your slumber due to some very grave and important news, It seems that sometime soon there will be a crisis that will befall you once again, steel yourself and be prepared."

Ash suddenly woke up in a cold sweat and thought to himself "Damn another evil organization, seriously when will these never ending loops stop."

**-Flashback End-**

Noticing Ash in deep thought Serena walked up to him and asked "What's the matter Ash, your not usually in deep thought unless your battling."

Ash snapped out of it and replied "oh... nothing just remembering something from the past."

**-After a few hours-**

"Hey guys were almost there c'mon" Ash shouted

Clemont panted after getting up the hill and said "Wait up you guys."

Bonnie as usual shouted " C'mon your so slow Big brother" at Clemont

Serena on the hill said "Wow" as she looked around and said "not much has changed huh" remembering her time here during Prof. Oak's summer camp.

Ash didn't reply simply running the only red roofed house in pallet town.

As Serena and Bonnie chased after Ash, Clemont sighed and said "again?" chasing after them as well

After Serena, Bonnie and Clemont arrived he opened the door but before he could even say a word he was tackled by his younger sister Emma, then said "Hey Emma how have you been."

"Great" was all she replied before noticing everyone in the back and said "Is she your girlfriend?" pointing at Serena

At this the two teenagers blushed, before Emma could say another word Ash covered her mouth to stop her from talking. At this Bonnie was making one of her 'smiles'.

Ash tried to control his face and said "ahem… well Emma this is Serena, Clemont and Bonnie" as they waved as their name was called.

Emma looked at them and motioned ash towards her, Ash saw this and said "What's up Emma" when she whispered "Are you giving up on your journey too" he was about to scream when he controlled himself and whispered back "What are you talking about Em?" Emma then replied that she overheard some of Ash's old friends came to the house talking about making you quit your journey and that they were able to convince Clemont but are not sure about the others.

Ash was furious at this but controlled his face so it wouldn't show and quietly asked Emma who was here Emma then Answered, Misty, Brock, Gary, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Iris, Cilan, Trip, Barry, Mom and two people who she didn't know one with blue hair and a weird looking bracelet and one with green hair and was carrying a notebook. After what Emma said Ash figured that it was Alain and Sawyer, but was fuming and heartbroken when he learned that his own mother betrayed him, then he whispered to Emma and said "Em go to your room and pack the things that you want to bring also get my luggage under the bed but do it without telling mom and just stay up stairs and wait for my signal ok." as Ash said this Emma's eyes lit up and said "I get to travel with you." while still whispering, Ash just replied "yes… now go." Emma wasted no time going up the stairs and going into her room.

After Ash finished talking to Emma he went back to Serena, Bonnie and Clemont, although he did know what was going to happen, he decided that it would be best if he didn't reveal what he knew. Bonnie asked "What were you whispering about?" Ash quickly replied "Nothing much." Bonnie then gave a smirk, Ash noticed this and knew that he just fell for it, as Bonnie said "Are you sure you just weren't talking about Serena?" as Ash and Serena blushed at this comment, Ash cursed himself for falling for Bonnie's tricks, as Bonnie laughed.

Later Ash's Mom called them to the living room.

Ash whispered to himself "Let's do this."


	2. Chapter 2: The Betrayal Part:2

**AN: Ash's house is bigger than in the Anime they were staying in the guest room talking and there is about three floors in the house. Also this will be a POV chapter and just trying it for the first time this will be a short Chapter give me feedback on what you think of POV and if I should continue it or not. The next chapter won't be affected by the feedback but the one after will so yeah, also if you are asking I don't have a time or specific date when I upload so yeah also please don't expect me to post too often I am still a student and have Major test coming soon.**

When they arrived Ash saw all the people that Emma mentioned sitting on either couches or chairs, for a while they just stayed there quiet before Misty being the loud mouth she is breaks the silence and said Ketchum we need to talk, Ash just looked at her and said "Misty… you have to be more specific, I mean you are in the Ketchum Residence you have to be more specific." as the words left my mouth everyone even the soon to be traitors other than Delila who just smiled and Misty whose face turned red, she then slammed her hands on the coffee table and said "You should quit your pokemon Journey" me and almost everyone in the room looked at her in shock whether it be because they didn't expect to break the ice like this, that those words really just came out of her mouth or in Ash's case didn't expect for them to bring up the topic so fast.

**Ash POV:**

After this one by one everyone stood up then before they could even say anything, ok so first off those who believe that I should leave and abandon my Pokemon journey go there to Misty's Side and those who don't agree come over to my side, a few minutes later, on my side was Alain, Sawyer, Paul, Gary, Trip, Serena, Bonnie and Max and on the Traitors side was Misty, Brock, May, Drew, Dawn, Barry, Iris, Cilan, Trip, Delila and as Clemont walked to the Traitor's side the only words that could escape Bonnie's mouth was "Clemont?"

"Okay now let's see what you have to say" as I said those words a thousand words came to me at once and tried to rupture my eardrums, as I shouted "ok Shut up", almost immediately it was quiet, "so now one at a time so I can actually Understand ok" so one by one they just kept throwing insults at me saying things like your no good, can't even win a tournament and without you the world would be safer, this went on for quite a while and I noticed that with each insult Serena clenched her hands harder and harder, so I just put my hand on her shoulder after this they finally stop talking, so I asked " are you done" when they nodded, I smiled and said "my turn."

"Ok first up Misty, I don't get what you are trying to get at when you say I am weak when all your pokemon can do is attack I mean seriously can't you think of a plan or have an actual moveset other than just some random attacks that you put together, I mean just to prove your stupidity you followed me around Kanto just for a Fucking bike I mean seriously sure I fried it but what would you rather do save a Pokemon or a bike and if that isn't enough you're just plain ugly I mean Brock doesn't go gaga over you just to prove my point and speaking of which Brock I don't know how you aren't in prison for sexual harassment against every Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny and basically every girl whether they are married or not just proving my point of Misty's ugliness further, and not to mention the fact that I beat your gym with Pikachu against Geodude and Onix both of which are ground and are immune to electric even if I used Iron tail you should have easily beaten me but you still lost, May your just as stupid as Misty for one thing you followed me around Hoenn for the same reason as Misty and not to mention the fact that you can't remember type matchups and you call me weak and stupid well I taught you what you know so if I am stupid and weak what does that make you? Drew, your Gay I mean what kind of guy is obsessed and always carries roses around I mean where do you even keep those things. Dawn you just wasted my time in Sinnoh annoying me with you bad hair days and making me go to your stupid contest and if you argue that I went to Serena's showcases that's because unlike you Serena's moves were original you just kept asking me for help and coping my moves, Barry like seriously if you just want to make money just start a business like seriously why do you need to travel to make money, Iris you call everyone a little kid, I guess that's funny coming from the kid who is younger than you and if you say it is the way I act sure but first look at yourself who climbs trees for no reason, and can't fix her hair unless someone does it for her, Cilan stop talking because no one ever understands what the fuck you are ever saying, Trip you can't call me weak when you couldn't even compete in the main event of the tournament, Mom the fuck is wrong with you, what kind of mom doesn't support her son and joins his friends in taking him down, and Clemont your inventions always explode nothing more to be said, now you said I am weak and should quit because I couldn't win any tournament right?" as they nodded their heads I said "Then how many tournaments did you guys win huh? also I beat you one time or another so if I'm weak what are you?, you also said that I cause the world to be in danger right?" they once again nodded their heads, then once again I responded with "How dumb can you be, as if where I go in my journey affects their choice to attack or not besides if I didn't stop it, I'm pretty sure we would all be dead now.

After saying all of this I stood up and said "Well if that's it, then I'm leaving" as I was walking towards the door, just as I said that Brock pulled out a duffle bag filled with Pokeballs, my pokeballs to be exact.


	3. Chapter 3: The Betrayal Part: 3

**Chapter 3: Betrayal (Part 3/End)**

**AN:All Ash's pokemon were there as the ones he released came back like Butterfree and also the ones in training like Primeape. Also it is not Ash POV anymore.**

Ash glares at the traitors and clenches his fists so hard that it looks as if could draw blood, as Brock holds a duffle bag filled with Ash's pokeballs, and smugly says "What are you going to do now Ketchum" Ash relaxed his fists and smirked looked at Brock casually saying "First Brock didn't I tell Misty to be more specific are you trying to be as stupid as her?, and second I'm not gonna do anything."

Brock just stared Ash in the eyes, in fact everyone was staring at Ash in shock, before anyone could say anything Ash shouted "NOW!", just as he said that Clemont who was right next to Brock kicked him right in the 'berries' grab the duffle bag and ran towards Ash.

**AN:I used the term "berries" due to the berry items in the games. And yes I made an author's note for this lol :P**

Ash was glad that he wasn't Brock, because from where he was standing he could tell that it hurt, a lot and not just by Brock's screaming and him covering his 'berries' crying on the floor.

Other than Brock who was on the floor crying, everyone was just staring at Ash and Clemont as they high fived and Clemont handed the duffle bag to Ash. Almost everyone (other than Brock, Ash and Clemont) in the room once again simultaneously screamed "WHAT!", Ash simply stated "Again are you trying to break my eardrums." Clemont then said "There seems to be a lot of screaming today doesn't there Ash." to which Ash simply replied "yeah."

Misty then again screamed "WHAT!" Ash said "Again Misty just because you don't listen doesn't mean that nobody else doesn't like listening, so can you just stop screaming." Misty ignored Ash and continued talking to Clemont very loudly "Why did you betray us like this, we even promised that we would fund most of your inventions whether they failed or not."

"You really think I would sell-out my friends for money I don't know how stupid you could be." Clemont said while laughing, he continued saying "From what I hear from Ash, you guys have been his friend since the start of his journey and now suddenly you want to betray his trust like everything that happened during your journeys didn't matter at all. Sure Team Rocket has been attacking you since Ash as well as other evil organizations, but can you use brain for once, unless all that's up there is mush, Ash stop those organizations and if Ash didn't intervene they would have won and not to mention the fact that you decided to go along with him, you could have chose to leave at anytime but again you didn't so that is your fault, how does that have anything to do with Ash.

Ash then said "Forget it Clemont, I mean after a while everyone eventually show their true colors i'm just surprised that they didn't show their true colors sooner.

Turning to his friends Ash said "Thanks guys, so even if you decided not to betray me like these guys" pointing towards the group of traitors "I won't force you guys to go with me on a journey, so those who don't want to go with me you can stay or go wherever you want to, but those who want to go with me, let's go" Ash said about to start walking out when he remembered and called out "Emma it's time to go, throw our bags to me."

When Emma heard these words she jumped slightly from her sitting on the floor waiting for Ash to call her, within the 5 seconds that Ash called her she rushed halfway down the stairs with two duffel bags and threw them over the railings to Ash and finished getting down the stairs going to Ash's side with the biggest smile on her face then shouted "HERE!" so loud that it could even rival Misty's shrieking.

It took a few minutes for Ash to realize that Emma was already beside him and was ready to go, even though he caught the duffel bags and heard Emma beside him he was astonished at the speed of his 5 year old sister, finally realizing that she was beside him, he chuckled while he patted her head with his free hand and saying "Never thought you'd be so quick." where Emma pouted slightly and said "Of course I would be quick, I finally get to go with you"

Hearing this Delia suddenly shot up and **(Can you guess? … yeah) **screamed "NO!" as she was about to grab Emma's arm, two things happened at this time first Emma jumped back and moved her arm away before Delila could even touch her, but that would not even matter as a hand caught Delila's arm and was putting a bit of pressure on her arm. Now again everyone were looking at Ash, Serena and Emma because of the simple fact that they were glowing with a blue mist around them, but Ash's was different unlike Emma and Serena where blue mist was just surrounding them Ash's seemed more solid and looked like a cloak around him.

When all this happened both Emma and Serena both said "get away from me/her." they were speaking with a bit of anger but nothing that should intimidate them yet when they spoke it felt like they had some authority over them, but it was when Ash looked Delila in the eyes and told her "Stay away from my sister" it felt like he had power and control over any and everything as well as striking the fear straight into their hearts and minds, it is at this time that Delila saw something gold flash in Ash's right eye as well as something red in his left eye, shivering from fear she past out, then he looked at the traitors and said now I'm leaving with my friends and if you want to stop me come out and try, but remember you can't be friends with me so don't come crying to me later on, and with that Ash left the house he quickly parted ways with all his friends

Except Serena since Emma is with Gary on their way to Professor Oak's lab on Gary's Arcanine, started running toward Professor Oak's lab because even if Ash scared and intimidated the traitors he knew they would try to stop him and Ash knew this.

**AN: Yeah so that's the Betrayal the next chapter will be sort of a continuation but at the same time it's not since now the story will start progressing away form the Betrayal**


	4. Chapter 4: Flashbacks

**Chapter 4: Flashbacks**

**AN:So in this Chapter there will be Pokemon Battles in them also in the story Pallet town is bigger than compared to the game and Anime so yeah pretty large, oh also I forgot to add this in the previous Chapters so sorry, I'm not sure if I need to say this though, anyway better safe than sorry. So all the Pokemon and Majority of the Characters is owned by the pokemon company and Game Freak, and yes I said majority since later on I will be adding my OC and although he will only be in the story for a while tell me if I should create another fanfic story later on for him. So yeah I hope you enjoy the story.**

Ash and Serena are running towards Professor Oak's lab, Gary is already there with Ash's Pokedex and explaining what is happening to the Professor since he didn't have his pokemon with him other than Pikachu and Serena asked Gary to take Emma with him.

**AN: I just realised that this is one of the first times I actually mentioned Pikachu in the FanFic, … wow I need to start mentioning the Pokemon more often.**

Serena then finally ask, "How did you know what to tell Clemont and when to call him out."

Ash then simply said "Well…

**-Flashback Start-**

"Ash, I… I need to talk to you outside" said Clemont while stuttering a bit.

Already knowing what was going to happen Ash tried his best not to glare and forced himself to casually say "Sure Clemont".

After they got outside Clemont surprised Ash by suddenly saying "Ash your friends are planning to betray you".

But then Ash surprise Clemont even more so by saying "Yeah I know already what about it"

After Clemont recovered from the aftershock he said "well they took your pokemon from Professor Oak's lab, and…"

Before he could even finished his sentence Ash suddenly screamed "What!?" predicting this Clemont already put his hands to his ears, then continued "Yeah, so I have a plan so we will be able to get it back, so what will happen is that you thanks to Emma predicting the betrayal go throw insults at all of them and myself included, and when whomever is holding on to your pokemon pulls it out, I will go and attack them grab the bag and bring it to your side."

**-Flashback End-**

"And that's how it happened" said Ash

"Oh ok, well at least it's good to know that Clemont is really on our side" said Serena

"Yeah" Ash said "Anyway we're here"

As Ash and Serena stood outside a bright yellow building with a sort of windmill on top of it and a fenced of space behind it, that was so big you couldn't see the other end of it, the fence even extended into the forest.

**AN: Hi guys if this is short sorry and also for not posting for a long time, I know I posted a story a little earlier today and some of you might be confused, well I had that story finished since before and just couldn't post it due to my Exams, well now for me it is summer right now so I can focus on the story now, i'll try to post more for the duration of summer, again I apologize for not posting and I hope you forgive me.**


End file.
